Commercial and business aircraft have so far been unable to utilize next-generation ground-based wireless 3G/4G/5G single frequency networks (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks; High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) networks; wideband code-division multiple access (WCDMA) networks) for their passengers due to the risk of co-channel interference. In other words, mobile devices connect to a wireless network through the nearest cell side capable of serving the device. Generally speaking, the number of cell sites available to terrestrial devices will be limited by signal attenuation and obstacles (e.g., terrain, manmade features, curvature of the earth). Unrestricted airborne devices (e.g., carried by passengers) are not subject to said attenuation and obstacles. Therefore, an airborne device with an unobstructed line of sight may “see”, and attempt to connect to, numerous terrestrial cell sites, at the risk of significant interference with, and potential disruption of, terrestrial users of these sites and networks. Centralized radio access network (RAN) or cloud-RAN (C-RAN) implementations may mitigate co-channel interference between users to some extent.